Sonic X: Good Ol' Sonic
by KATTALNUVA
Summary: Sequel to my fanfic Sonic X: The Monter Island Adventure. It's a secret, read and find out.
1. A night at the theater

**Introduction**

Sonic and friends continue their search for the Chaos Emeralds. At the present moment they have four. The first three were stolen back from Dr. Eggman, and the fourth was found when Sonic and friends discovered a Maiasaura that had been mutated by the emeralds power. Sonic and friends named the mutant Crystal and took her to Monster Island where they fixed her up with the Son of Godzilla.

**(Confused? See it all in my other fanfic Sonic X: The Monster Island Adventure, if you haven't already) **

It's been about a month since Sonic and friends visited Monster Island. In station square it's time fore the annual Right 2 Life fest. And Sonic and friends have organized something very special for the occasion.

**Chapter 1: A night at the theater**

Sonic the Hedgehog was greeted by roar of applause as he stepped onto the outdoor stage. The performance that he and his friends had organized for the Right 2 Life fest had attracted a full house. He gestured for the crowd to be silent.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to Station Square and tonight's performance by myself and my friends. All proceeds will be going to the Right to Life foundation."

There was another round of applause.

"That's right! No life, no liberty, no happiness!!! Moving on… Before we begin I have a few brief announcements. The use of flash photography, or the recording of this show by any means, audio or video, is prohibited by management. Also please refrain from eating, drinking, or smoking anything during this performance. Please take a moment now to locate the exit nearest your seat in the event of an emergency… Everybody got that? Okay let's get this show on the road!"

Sonic allowed the audience to applaud for a few more moments.

"Okay, tonight my friends and I have something very special planned for you. We know you haven't been around for all out adventures, so my friends and I will attempt tonight to capture in a single theatrical performance the magic, the mystery, and the grandeur that is the story of one of our deadliest villains ever, which we have titled… GIGEX! THE TRAGEDY OF THE PRINCE OF ANORIMA!"

There was another round of applause as the curtain was lifted.

**(Confused? He's telling the story of the villain used in my fanfics Sonic X: Night of the Vampire, and Return of the Vampire)**

"Our story begins a very long time ago on the planet Anorima in a galaxy far, far away. It was a simpler time, with simpler pleasures, it was a time of ancient beauty, chivalry and…"

Suddenly a stream of water fell from the ceiling and soaked Sonic. It was just part of the show, but he still didn't like it.

"No indoor plumbing." he said.

The audience laughed.

The first act took place on the planet Anorima as Sonic had said. It told the story of the young Prince Gigex. Gigex's father was King of the planet Anorima. Although he had anything his heart desired, Gigex wanted to go out on adventures, he wanted to be a warrior, but his father forbade it because he was his only son. Then one day when Gigex was sixteen he was visited by an old beggar woman, who promised him that she would take him some place where he could prove his skills as a warrior, in return for his father's Chaos Emerald. Gigex was repulsed by her haggard appearance but he didn't want to stay cooped up in his father's palace forever. That night at great risk he took his father's chaos emerald and ran away from home. Gigex unaware of the power of the emerald gave it to the old woman, apparently she knew how to use chaos control with just one chaos emerald because the next thing Gigex knew they where traveling across time and space. She had taken Gigex to her palace on her own home world. Gigex couldn't believe that an old beggar woman could possibly live in a palace even more lavish then his father's, suddenly the old woman's age and ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful young princess, Princess Elizabeth Morganna of Frumuseţe, and Gigex had instantly fallen in love with her.

The role Gigex was being played by Tails, and the role of Morganna was being played by Cosmo. Since they had done the most work writing the story for the play Sonic and the others thought it was only appropriate that they would get the lead roles.

"I have slain the four kings!" said Tails depicting the scene where Princess Morganna had been charged with witchcraft by the four kings, and Gigex had proven her innocence by force of arms.

**(Trail by force of arms: Like in the Arthurian legends, for example, Let's say a woman was charged with adultery. The people who hold the case against her would have a knight champion them, and the woman charged with this crime would have a knight champion her, and the two would face off in a joust. Whoever won would decide if the woman was innocent or guilty)**

"Let it be known that anyone who dares question the virtue of my beloved Princess must deal with me first!"

"He's really good at this." said Sonic behind the stage.

"Shh! It's the scene where they kiss!" said Amy.

Tails and Cosmo took each other hand in hand.

"Kiss me, my Princess of the galaxy."

"Kiss me, my Prince of the stars."

Tails and Cosmo were about to kiss when suddenly the ground started shaking and there was a loud rumbling noise.

"Was that in the script?" asked Knuckles.

"Methinks I hear a storm approaching!… Way too early." whispered Tails under his breath.

At that moment some kind of huge robot fell out of the sky and landed on the stage.

"EGGMAN!"

"Badly conceived, badly acted, badly staged, the audience actually wants their money back! Ho-ho-ho-ho!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is not part of the show."

Sonic didn't need to say that, the audience was already running.

"Sorry to interrupt your little program Sonic, but as you know I need the Chaos Emeralds to achieve my goal and build the Eggman Empire, so hand them over and no one gets hurt."

"Over my dead run over body!"

"That can be arranged."

Sonic went into a spin dash at the robot, but it only punched him away when he got too close.

"You think I'm not prepared for the obvious attacks Sonic? You seem to forget, I learn from my mistakes."

"Then you ought to have been able to beat me by now Egghead."

"I can, and I will."

Eggman's robot raised it's arm and was about to fire several missiles out of its wrist mounted launcher, when suddenly a huge bright light appeared in the sky above them.

"What the heck?"

Suddenly the light opened up like a big portal and what appeared to be a gray elderly looking hedgehog fell out of it and went into a spin dash down on the robot's arm.

"What?! More of these blasted hedgehogs?!"

"Amy! Sneak attack!" said Sonic.

"Anything you say Sonic!"

Amy ran up behind the robot and smacked it's spine in the side causing it to collapse. Dr. Eggman ejected out of it just in time.

"You may have won this round you blasted animals, but there will be others!"

With that Dr. Eggman took off and flew away. The entire crowd who had seen the spectacle applauded.

"Sorry about that folks. Hold onto your ticket stubs and we'll have another performance next week." said Sonic.

Sonic went over to the elderly looking hedgehog who had suddenly appeared and helped defeat Eggman. He was sitting up on the ground looking as if he had just recovered his senses. He was wearing a black jacket, and his limbs appeared to be made of metal.

"I… don't know who you are but thanks. You just helped us take down Dr. Eggman with a record time." said Sonic.

The elderly hedgehog started scratching his head.

"Just beat Dr. Egghead? Oh yeah, I remember that!"

Just then the elderly hedgehog's expression changed, he looked like a blind man seeing for the first time.

"AMY!" he screamed.

"Uh… Have we met?" she asked.

"You know… You do look familiar." said Sonic.

"Can't you recognize your own face?" asked the elderly hedgehog "I'm you… from the future!"

**(To be continued)**

**Could this be true?**

**Is this elderly hedgehog really Sonic from the future?**

**If so then why has he come back?**

**And what about the mess created from Dr. Eggman's attack, who's going to clean that up?**

**You may find the answer to one of these questions in…**

**Chapter 2: No matter what!**


	2. No matter what

Sonic and the others took the elderly hedgehog back to Chris and Helen's manor and ran ever kind of test they could think of to see if he was telling the truth. But even Chris' daughter Jasmine recognized him.

"No ifs, ands, or buts, that is Sonic the Hedgehog." said Chris.

Helen looked at the results.

"And he's a hundred and thirty years old?!"

"Heck no! I'm a hundred and twenty! I'm a hundred and twenty years old!" said the elderly Sonic "Wait minute… No you're right; I'm a hundred and thirty."

"How can he possibly be me?!" said Sonic "You're too pathetic to be me from the future."

"Number one, don't sass your elders. Number two, I traveled back to this era with my Time-Watch."

The elderly Sonic held up his arm with what appeared to be an outrageously huge digital watch with the seven chaos emeralds inserted into it.

"I labored for over a century to create it."

"Time-Watch… Tell me another one gramps."

"Can't believe how stubborn I used to be… Okay, here's your demonstration smart guy."

The Elderly Sonic stood to left of his younger counterpart, when all of a sudden another one appeared out of nowhere on his right.

"You see?" asked the one on his right.

"I'll send myself back in time a couple of seconds." said the one on his left.

And with a flash the elderly Hedgehog on Sonic's left was gone.

**(Get it? There was two of them because he sent himself back in time to mere seconds before he said what he was going to do)**

"Hmm… If you're really me then what's my favorite food old timer?" asked Sonic.

"Chilly dogs."

"Gasp… The old coot's right!"

**(I read that somewhere)**

"How did you manage to travel through time with the Chaos Emeralds?" asked Tails.

"I'd rather not say, I don't want this information to fall into the wrong hands."

"So, if you are me… Then why have I... I mean you come back?" asked Sonic.

"I've come back to the past to warn you all about something… Something that will alter your futures… forever…"

For a moment everyone was silent.

"Well… What is it?" asked Cosmo.

"Hmm… I'll you in the morning…"

"What?!" said Sonic.

"You heard me… In the morning."

"Why?" asked Cream.

"Chow?"

"Because it's nine thirty, it's past my bedtime, and I need to get some sleep!"

"Pathetic old fossil." whispered Knuckles under his breath.

The elderly Sonic must've heard him, because then he dashed at Knuckles and knocked him flat on his butt.

"Watch who you're calling a fossil kid." he said.

"You can still run at super high speeds at one hundred and thirty years old?" asked Tails.

"Yes… I can… but I really shouldn't."

"Why?"

"Because like you said I am one hundred and thirty years old… If I run too fast for too long without stopping to catch my breath I'll suffer a heart attack… Now if you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep!"

It was lucky that Chris and Helen lived in a big mansion, so they were able to come up with a room for the elderly Sonic to sleep in.

"These pillows are hard, and I need a glass of water…"

The elderly Sonic took out his dentures.

"To put these in."

"Go to sleep!" said Sonic slamming the door shut.

Sonic went down the stairs and plopped on the couch.

"Man… That guy's worse then my father. I can't believe that one day I'm going to end up looking like that."

"Well… At least you'll still be able to run real fast." said Amy.

"Thanks for that Amy, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm going to be looking like living proof that dinosaurs once roamed the earth, I mean did you see that guy's eyes? Even his bags had bags!"

"Sonic you do realize you're only insulting yourself." said Knuckles.

"Don't remind me."

Sonic couldn't get the image of that old and decrepit version of himself out of his mind. He didn't want to think of himself with gray hair, or with metal limbs, and who knows what else.

"Worried about getting old?" asked Amy.

"It might not happen for over a century… But I really don't want to see myself turn into that."

"Well, if it makes you feel better Sonic, even if you turn into that I'll still love you."

Sonic was a little surprised to hear that.

"Really?"

Amy gave him a big hug.

"Sure I will! I don't care if you end up being just a smelly old brain in a jar, no matter what the package is; deep down you'll always be my Sonic!"

It was about five in the morning when the elderly Sonic went around getting everybody up because he said it was time for him to tell them why he had come back in time.

"Shouldn't we get Amy up?" asked Cream

"No!" barked the elderly Sonic.

"Why not?" asked Helen.

"The same reason I didn't tell you guys why I came back last night."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sonic.

"Listen… This will be shock… The reason I came back in time to this era is because…" he struggled to get the words out "Today… Amy Rose… will die…"

"GASP!!"

"You're serious?" asked Cosmo.

Sonic's older self nodded. Cream was on the verge of tears.

"No… Not Amy."

"It's okay Cream." said Sonic "I'm sure my older self has come back to give us step by step detailed information on how we can avoid this tragedy."

"Well uh… You see… Some of the details are a little…sketchy…"

"Well, just tell us what you do remember grandpa." said Knuckles.

"Okay, there was this… I was uh…. She was…. Oh shoot, I can't remember!"

"You can't remember?!" exclaimed Sonic.

"Well it happened a long time ago… and… this blasted time travel makes Swiss cheese of my brain."

"Can't you remember anything?" asked Tails.

"Well… We were on patrol looking for the Chaos Emeralds and… and… uh…"

"And?" asked Sonic.

"And nothing… That's it, that's all I remember."

For a few minutes everyone was silent.

"Okay… Sonic." said Chris.

"Yes." they both said.

"Uh… Young Sonic… It seems that if Amy stays here at the manor she'll be safe, right?"

"Yeah, as long as someone is remembering that correctly." said Sonic looking at his older self.

"So it sounds like all we've got to do is find this take this geezer on patrol, see if we can jog his memory, find this danger, and kick it to kingdom come." said Knuckles.

"Sounds good to me." said Sonic.

"Now what was that about taking a freezer on patrol?" asked the elderly Sonic.

**(To be continued)**

**Can Sonic and friends save Amy from her impending doom?**

**What is this big danger that's threatening her exactly?**

**Will Sonic's older self be able to remember in time?**

**Find out in**

**Chapter 3: That's your excuse?**


	3. That's your excuse?

"Why do only the guys get to go on patrol?" asked Amy.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic's older counterpart would be going on patrol, while Cream and Cosmo would be staying behind with Amy. Unfortunately they hadn't come up with a good excuse why.

"Uh… special mission… qualifications… Guys only." said Chris.

"But why?"

"Well… uh…"

Chris was at a loss for words, so Helen stepped in.

"Because there's an island that needs to be inspected and some of the native men that live there are naked."

She elbowed Chris.

"Yep, naked as Jay birds."

"We could just stay in the Typhoon while they're inspecting the island." suggested Amy.

"Yes, but we need you girls here to watch over the babies. Chris and I need to go somewhere."

"We do?"

She elbowed him again.

"I mean, right we do."

"Where are you two going?"

"Oh you know… to do married people stuff." she winked.

"Oh… I get it." said Amy smiling "You two love birds have fun. We'll take good care of Michael and Jasmine."

"An island where the native men are naked?" asked Chris when he and Helen were safely away from Amy and the girls.

"I was thinking about you."

Sonic and the others took off in the Typhoon to begin their patrol. In the months since the attack of the renegade computer program Gigakahn, Sonic and friends had only been able to recover four of the chaos emeralds. According to Sonic's older self something was going to happen on this patrol that would prove fatal to Amy.

"Wow… It's been a long time since I flew in this thing." said Sonic's older self "When you've spent over a century locked in your basement conducting all kinds of strange experiments you forget what it feels like to take off and take flight."

"Whatever…" said Sonic "So this danger that we're looking for, do you remember anything about it?"

"Well… As I recall it was kinda… brown."

"Brown?"

"Well… not so much brown really… as a dark aqua… aqua-ish anyway."

"Okay… aside from the general color of the danger do you remember anything else, like where it was?"

Suddenly a loud alarm went off in the Typhoon.

"Sonic, I've got several U.F.O.s coming up on our starboard side!" said Tails.

"Could be right here." said the elderly Sonic.

There were several jets advancing on the typhoon, when they were within breathing distance they started to fire warning shots.

"Knuckles arm the weapons on this thing! Someone see if you can identify those ships!" said Tails.

Suddenly an image appeared on the screen in front of them.

"I'll save you the trouble."

"Eggman!"

"I already told you Sonic, no one will possess the Chaos Emeralds but me! Now turn them over or be shot out of the sky!"

"Aqua-ish? In what way is this aqua-ish?" asked Sonic.

"Hmm… I know what you mean… This doesn't seem right… I don't think this is the big danger…"

"Of coarse it's the big danger! Eggman shot us out of the sky and into the sea, Amy didn't make it, and that's how she died!"

"No, that's not it." said Sonic's older counterpart "I remember this business with Dr. Egghead, but we defeated him without a problem… No offense Doctor."

"None taken… Who's the fossil?" asked Eggman.

"Never mind him he's out of his mind." said Sonic "He thinks he's me."

"I am him! I'm him from the future!"

While Sonic and his older self were arguing Knuckles stepped over to Tails.

"What do you say we take out this freak's ships?"

"I'm all for that."

While they were distracted Tails aimed at Eggman's ships and blew them out of the sky.

"Err… I'll never give up you blasted animals! I won't stop until the Chaos Emeralds are mine and I've turned you all into road-kill!"

In a matter of moments Eggman was gone.

"Well that takes care of that." said Sonic "Let's go get Amy."

"You are as thick as a Chicago deep dish pizza, you know that!" said Sonic's older self "Now I told you this wasn't the danger, it's still out there somewhere!"

"But you still can't remember what the danger is, right?" asked Knuckles.

"Now you're catching on."

Chris and Helen's daughter may have been only a few months old, but she was already talking, and she was learning fast. Her first word came of no surprise to anyone, "Sonic." She had said it for the first time after Sonic saved her from drowning after the incident several months ago when in attempt to show his loathing of human kind, the evil artificial intelligence program Gigakahn had one of his robot minions try and throw Jasmine in the ocean.

(See it all in my fanfic Sonic X: It came from Cyber Space, if you haven't already)

"Amy… Sonic…" she said.

"Sorry Jasmine, but Sonic isn't here, he and the guys had to go look for the Chaos Emeralds." said Amy.

"Amy… Sonic…"

Jasmine pointed at a picture of her mother and father. Her expression gave off the idea that she was asking a question.

"Her intelligence amazes me." said Cosmo.

"No Jasmine, Sonic and I aren't a mommy and a daddy." said Amy "But I hope that some day we will be… Hey! Girls, when the boys get back remind me to ask Sonic's older self if we ever get married!"

Cosmo and Cream already knew that wasn't the case.

"But there's no doubt in my mind that Sonic loves her." thought Cosmo "He may not admit it in the present day, but why else would he keep himself alive for over a century trying to build a time machine to so he could come back in time and save her from dying?"

"OH… I WONDER HOW MANY KIDS WE'LL HAVE!" said Amy jumping for joy.


	4. This is ridiculous

"Amy…"

Sonic couldn't imagine Amy dying today, she was so young and full of life. She had her whole life ahead of her. But his older self had come back from the future claiming that today was the day she kicked the bucket. But that didn't mean Sonic fully believed the story.

"He built a time machine to come back in time and warn us about something and he can't even remember what it is?"

Anyone who would spend over a century trying to find a way to break the laws of physics and turn back the hands of time obviously had a lot more upstairs then just his brain. But Sonic wasn't about to risk Amy's life on the chance that this old fossil was telling the truth.

"Hmm… I wonder."

If this elderly hedgehog really was from the future, then maybe he could tell Sonic some other things that might be useful, even if he couldn't remember the exact details about how Amy died.

"Tails, where is the old guy?"

"He's in the bathroom, you know how old people are."

Sonic walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Occupied!"

"Well, do your business and get out here, I need to talk to you."

Sonic's older self came out in about five minutes.

"Never eat raspberries boy… Now what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I wanted to ask you about the future. What's it like?"

"Hmm… well… everyone owns a flying car, entire meals come in the form of a pill, and the world is ruled by damn dirty apes!"

Sonic just looked at him in disbelief.

"Had you for a second, didn't I?" laughed the elderly hedgehog.

"Am I… I mean… Are you always like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I know I don't act like you, so I was wondering if you became a crackpot old coot overnight or if it was a gradual process."

At that Sonic's older self picked him up and shoved him against the wall. His metal hands were like ice.

"Number one, stop making fun of old people! I may be deformed and unattractive, but I know a lot more about what happiness is and what life is all about then you do boy! Number two, I am not a crackpot old coot, I am the very best friend you have, because I've spent over a century of my life trying to give you a second chance at happiness."

"Wait a minute… Give ME a second chance at happiness? I thought you were doing this for yourself."

"You seem to forget boy, you and I are one and the same! I'm just an older, wiser, less attractive you. And I'm obviously not doing this for my own benefit because…"

Just then they both heard Tails over the P.A.

"Sonic, there's an unusually strong energy signal coming up on the radar. It might be a Chaos Emerald."

Tails followed the signal on the radar until a huge desert island came into view.

"That's it!" said the elderly Sonic "The danger is there, I'm sure of it!"

"If you say so… Tails, get this thing ready to land."

After Tails landed the Typhoon they all started to search the island. Knuckles and Tails went looking for whatever was causing the energy signal, and both Sonics went looking for whatever the life threatening danger was.

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary." said Knuckles.

"Oh really… then what's that?" asked Tails.

He was pointing at what appeared to be a bunch of fifteen foot tall three foot thick wildflowers.

"My guess is whatever caused this mutation is also whatever showed up on the radar."

Sonic and his older counterpart couldn't find a single living creature on the island.

"I don't think there are any Chaos Emeralds here." said Tails "I think this is an abandoned nuclear testing sight, and the radiation caused those plants to mutate. Did you guys find anything?"

"The geezer and I have searched this whole island and there isn't a single living creature on this rock but us."

They all looked at the elderly Sonic.

"Well… okay… maybe it wasn't here, let's go on."

**(Laterish)**

Ever since their stop at the island Sonic and his friends had continued flying around in their usual pattern looking for any unusual energy signals on the radar. There were still three chaos emeralds that needed to be found, and according to Sonic's older self it was on today's patrol that Amy Rose had a fatal encounter with something. At one point they were just flying out over the Pacific Ocean when something huge came up on the radar.

"What is that, a whale?" asked Knuckles.

"No, it's way too big." said Tails.

Sonic's older self looked out the viewpoint and into the wide open ocean.

"It's all coming back to me now, this is the danger place all right!"

Suddenly a huge reptilian head emerged out of the water and Sonic and his friends heard a familiar roar.

"EAAARREREUGH!!!"

"Godzilla?"

Months ago when Sonic returned ton Chris' world to see the birth of the twins Michael and Jasmine, Chris' old business rival Damian Dracul, who experimented in mutation, had escaped from his incarceration and planned revenge on Chris and his family. He had used his experimental mutagen to transform himself into a gigantic dragonic monster. It was then that Chris revealed to Sonic and the others that he had been given top secret information by the Japanese government that Godzilla was real and that he slong wih any number of other monsters were living in secret at the top secret research facility on Monster Island. It had become clear that Damian had used some of Godzilla's DNA to create his mutagen. When he threatened to destroy Station Square Sonic's friends went to Monster Island and Cosmo used her new found powers of telepathy to speak to Godzilla and ask him to help them defeat Damian, he agreed and blasted the mad scientist into submission. Not long after that Godzilla and several of his monster friends came to the rescue when the world was being threatened by the renegade artificial intelligence program called Gigakahn. When Gigakahn threatened to destroy all organic life on the planet using his giant oxygen destroyer, Godzilla used his atomic breath to blast it into space before it detonated. And most recently when Sonic and his friends discovered Crystal, a lost Maiasaura dinosaur that had been mutated by one of the Chaos Emeralds, they took her to live on Monster Island, where Godzilla's son had fallen in love with her. At first she rejected him, but with the help of Sonic and friends he managed to win her affection. After all that Sonic and the others doubted Godzilla could possibly be the cause of Amy's death.

**(See it all in my fan fictions; Sonic X: Revenge of the Dragon, Sonic X: It came from Cyber Space, and Sonic X: The Monster Island adventure, if you haven't already)**

"Oops…" said Sonic's older self "It's only Godzilla, my bad."

**(More Laterish)**

Sonic and the others continued to fly around the world following their usual search pattern. Sonic's older self kept stopping them at the most random locations claiming that the danger was there. One such stop was in Bavaria.

"It's there! It's there or my name isn't Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"It's just a chocolate factory, how dangerous could it be?!" said Sonic.

**(To be continued)**

**Hmm… I have no prepared cliffhangers**

**Stay tuned for**

**Chapter 5: Babysitting**


	5. Babysitting

"Five little monkeys jumping on a bed, one fell off and bumped his head. Mamma called the doctor and the doctor said, No more monkeys jumping on the bed!" sang Amy bouncing Jasmine on her knee.

Babysitting was the best excuse to keep Amy from going on patrol; she loved playing with Chris and Helen's kids. She said it was good practice, because one day she wanted to be a mother herself.

"I just hope that the danger wasn't supposed to be here." thought Cosmo.

Sonic's older self couldn't remember much about the life threatening danger that he had come back in time to prevent, all he really could remember was that it happened when they were on patrol. Nevertheless Cream and Cosmo were careful to make sure that Amy didn't do anything even remotely life threatening, from handling sharp objects to getting too close to anything heavy that might fall over, but they couldn't bug her over every little thing or she might get suspicious. Cosmo could see that Cream was being a little paranoid; at one point she had to assure her that the only way reading a story to Michael and Jasmine could be dangerous would be if she had hemophilia and suffered a really horrible paper cut.

"Then they both ran to the third pig's house of bricks."

Jasmine pointed at the picture of the big bad wolf.

"Amy… Gah gah… wah?"

With her telepathic abilities Cosmo was able to understand what Jasmine was trying to say.

"Amy, she wants to know why the big bad wolf wants to get into the house."

"Well Jasmine, he wants to…"

Amy wasn't sure if she should tell the kids that the big bad wolf wanted to eat the three pigs.

"He wants… he wants to."

"To get out of the rain!" said Cream.

Suddenly the phone started ringing.

"I'll get it." said Cosmo.

Cosmo knew it was probably the boys reporting on their progress. She was really hoping that they had found this danger and taken care of it.

"Hello, you've reached Thorndyke Manor, this is Cosmo speaking."

"Hello, this is a completely random prize giveaway and you've just one ten billion dollars."

"Very funny Tails."

"Is Amy around, or are you free to talk?"

"She's reading the twins a story, feel free to speak. Have you found the danger yet?"

"We've found it over seven times already."

"What do you mean?"

"Where ever we go he claims that its where the danger is, most recently he stopped us at a chocolate factory in Bavaria."

Cosmo started laughing.

"Ah yes, death by chocolate, how could I not see that coming?" she joked.

"Nothing suspicious on your end?"

"No, everything is normal here."

"Just making sure that the real danger isn't in Station Square… I'm starting to wonder if this is all just a wild goose chase."

"I don't think so. I think the old Sonic is telling the truth."

"Why?"

"Did you see his eyes last night? He had one of those; I have crossed oceans of time to find you, looks in his eyes when he saw Amy."

"I didn't know you were a poet."

"I've crossed oceans of time to find you? I didn't know you were a poet."

"I've been reading the Twilight series."

"… Oh great. Sorry Cosmo, I've got to go, Sonic and his older self are fighting again. Love you."

"I love you too Tails."

On her way back to the living room Cosmo noticed a back pack on the stairs. It didn't belong to any of them so Sonic's older self must've left it. She looked inside found a plastic box, she opened it and found glass vile with a strange clear glowing liquid inside, she also found a tattered book which she believed to be the old Sonic's journal. She flipped to the first page, it was clear that this book was only the volume a specific year, because the date inside was over a hundred years in the future. She tried as best she could to make out the elder Sonic's messy handwriting. She knew that when people got old they often had trouble writing, but Sonic had been the first hedgehog she had known to live over a hundred years.

"Once again my experiments have failed to yield fruitful results. Maybe Tails and the others were right… Maybe I am crazy… No! I can't think like that… not when I'm so close… But I must hurry… I can feel death stalking me at every turn… I know he won't just give me a refund on my life, so I'll just have to break the laws of physics to fix it… I made Amy a promise many years ago… and I'm going to keep it… even if it takes me till the next century… But I know that even with all the technology at my disposal, I can't keep fighting off the grim reaper forever… I don't know how much longer I can force myself to live."

"Tails called Sonic crazy?"

Cosmo flipped over a few more pages

"Another Failure… The Chaos Emeralds are the Key, I know it… If I can use them to warp through time and space… then there must be a way to use them to warp only through time… It won't be long now… I can feel it… I doesn't matter if I finish my work or if death claims me first… soon I will be with Amy again…"

The words written in the journal were those of a tired old man who knew he was dying, it didn't sound like the Sonic that Cosmo knew at all. Amy's death must've taken a greater toll on him then she thought, this confirmed her suspicions that deep down in his heart Sonic loved her. She flipped through more of the book's pages.

"It is said that Thomas Edison failed countless times trying to make the incandescent lamp, but he says he didn't fail, he just eliminated countless ways that wouldn't work. Like Edison and his lamp I myself have tried countless times over a century trying to create a means of traveling through time, until from the midst of this darkness a sudden light broke in upon me, a light so brilliant and wondrous, and yet so simple; Change the pulls of energy flowing through the Emerald's from plus to minus and from minus to plus. **IT COULD WORK!!!"**

Cosmo flipped anxiously through the next few pages. It went into detail on how Sonic planned on created his time watch, until finally she found the page she was looking for.

**"SUCCESS!!! **After over a hundred years of endless days and nights I've finally done it! Upon the completion of my Time-Watch I tested it right away, and I successfully traveled five hours into the past! I will make preparations to journey back to the day before Amy's death and warn myself and my old friends of the impending danger… I must hurry… I haven't got long… Time travel seems to have side effects on my poor old body…. I just hope I can survive the experience of traveling back through time for over a century so that I may save Amy… Either way these may be the last words I write in this journal… For If I successfully save Amy… Then my younger self wouldn't spend all the time I have spent trying to find a way to turn back the hands of time… as a result I would cease to exist… I don't care… I'm dying anyway… And the life I have lived has not been one worth living… I've been dying a little every day since I lost Amy… I've lost all my friends as a result of my experiments… they said I was crazy… and even though I've succeeded, I don't feel like gloating… probably because now there is no one to gloat to… Enough! I must use what little time I have left to save Amy! I love her… more then my own life…

Farewell…"

**(To be continued)**

**Find out more about how far Sonic was willing to go to save Amy in...**

**Chapter 6: I haven't forgotten this**


	6. I haven't forgotten this

"So after that the United States government declared war on the Roman Catholic Church since their hospitals refused to provide abortions and euthanasia, thus precipitating World War III. One of the good things that came out of it was that this struggle of faith over secular humanism forced the Irish and the Italians to settle their differences. After that the French and the Spanish joined us, and things got real ugly. Then on July 7th we marched into Washington D.C. led by Pope John Paul III, we took the President, hung him on a cross and burned him alive! After the Catholics took over things got quiet and peaceful, until Vampire Huntress Mina Harker III, who was born with Dracula's blood, challenged Bella Cullen to a duel, it was the most elaborately choreographed high octane ultra fight if I ever saw."

"You're making this up, aren't you?" said Sonic to his elderly counterpart.

"Every single word."

Sonic slapped himself on the forehead. He wasn't sure if his older self's stupidity was a side effect of time travel, or if he was really going to be so senile some day."

"Can you at least tell us what happens to Eggman in the future?" asked Knuckles.

"He dies eating a poisoned potato."

"A poisoned potato?"

"Yes, a poisoned potato."

"Why a poisoned potato?"

"Well think about it. It's not every day that you hear on the news that someone has died because they ate a poisoned potato. The killers wanted to try something that people wouldn't expect."

"Okay…"

Eventually Tails got up the courage to ask the old Sonic a question.

"Uh… Sonic… I was wondering… How do Cosmo and I do in the future?"

"Hmm… Was it you and Cosmo, Knuckles and Rouge, or Cream and some other guy, that lived happily ever after? Can't quite remember… Oh yeah, now I remember! Misty, May, and Dawn have a three way Pokemon battle because Ash can't decide who he wants the most!"

"… What does that have to do with anything?" asked Tails.

"Misty was dressed as a mermaid, May was dressed as an angel, and Dawn was dressed as fairy. I couldn't make up my mind who looked the cutest!"

"Forget it Tails, this old throwback doesn't even remember breakfast." said Sonic.

"Boy, I thought I told you to stop making fun of old people! I'm here to save Amy Rose from certain death."

"I don't think you are. In fact I'm starting to think you're just a pathetic old hedgehog who desperately wants to revisit his golden years!"

At that Sonic's older self pulled him out of the bridge to a place where they could speak privately.

"Listen to me you ungrateful little punk! You think I would spend over a century trying to create a watch that can turn back the hands of time just so I can get a good video of my youthful days?!

"… It's a possibility." said Sonic.

"Then why are you here? And why do you put up with my nonsense?"

"On the off chance that you might be telling the truth… I don't want to see Amy get killed."

"And why is that?"

"Because she's my friend, you idiot."

"Oh no… no, no, no… It's more then that… Something deeper… You love her."

"No I don't… she's in love with me."

"And you return the affection."

"No I do not!"

"You can deny it all you want, but I know how much you love her, you love her but you won't admit it, not even to yourself."

"Shut up!"

"The truth hurts doesn't it? Why can't you just let down your foolish young male pride for a single moment and say it?"

"Because it's not true!"

"No, it's because you don't know what you've got till it's gone… But I do…"

Sonic's older self relinquished his hold on him and looked out the viewpoint and at the wide open sea.

"I always knew that Amy had feelings for me… but I took her for granted… I never realized how much I loved her… until it was too late… she was gone… And I did everything I could to try and get her back…"

Sonic watched as his older self sank to his metallic knees.

"My friends… they only told me how sorry they where… but all they could do was sympathize… none of them would stand by me… not even Tails, who knew what it was like to lose someone you cared about."

"Excuse me?" asked Sonic.

"They all said I was crazy! They told me to move on and accept the fact that I was never going to see Amy again! But if Cosmo could come back from the dead then why not Amy?! I spent all my free time trying to find a way I could bring her back… They kept trying to convince me that it wasn't going to happen… but I pretended not to hear them… one day they just stopped trying… and I never spoke to Tails or any of the others again…"

Sonic was speechless.

"It didn't take long for me to realize that the only way to get her back… was to turn back time… I knew it was a fool's errand… but it was an errand I was willing to run… for her…Years passed… decades passed… I grew old… but still I pursued… Eventually my body started to fail me."

Sonic's older self just stared at his metal hand.

"Physically and emotionally I was losing it… My body was decaying… and my poor heart couldn't take all the disappointment of my failed experiments… With each experiment I thought I was finally going to be able to see my Amy alive again… but that hope was soon dashed against the ground… I was so sick of this life… For nearly a century I've wanted nothing more then to lay down and die… but as you can see I've made myself live… for her… for you…"

"What do you mean for me? I thought you were doing this for yourself."

"No my dear Sonic… I came here to save Amy yes… but if I succeed then you won't have to spend a century trying to find a way to turn back time, that means you won't turn into me… and as a result I'll cease to exist…"

Sonic tried to say something, but he couldn't find the right words.

"Don't… My life is not one worth living… Not without her… I know you don't want to turn into me… Don't you see Sonic… I'm giving you a second chance… I want you to be happy… I want you love her the way I should have loved her… That is why I'm here."

For a moment the both just stood there silently. Sonic was about to turn and leave the room when his older self pulled something out of his coat pocket.

"Hey hotshot… Catch."

Sonic's older self had tossed him something small and shiny.

"What's this?"

"What does it look like?"

It was small necklace that had a big gold pendant with seven small gemstones on it; their colors matched those of the chaos emeralds.

"What's this for?"

"Something tells me you're going to need it."

"As soon as we get back to Station Square our patrol will be finished, and everyone including Amy is just fine…"

After Sonic had left the room his older counterpart looked at his time-watch.

"I've got the right day… If I could just remember what the blasted danger is."


	7. It came from beneath the waves!

It was nearly sunset. While Amy was giving Michael and Jasmine a bath Cosmo was on the phone with Tails, and Cream was waiting for the news.

"Anything?"

"No, Tails says their on their way back and they still haven't found this danger."

"Does that mean there is no danger after all?"

"I don't think so, Sonic's older self says it happened today."

"Maybe he was wrong?"

"It's like in Shakespeare's play, The Tragedy of Julius Caesar. Caesar is warned by a soothsayer, Beware the Ides of March."

"What are the Ides of March?" asked Cream.

"That's the fifteenth of March."

"And why was he told to beware?"

"Because that was the day the conspirators assassinated him. In Shakespeare's play Caesar went to the forum, and on his way there he met the soothsayer and said in disbelief, The Ides of March have come. The soothsayer replied, And are not yet gone."

"You're making this up again." said Sonic.

"No I'm not! I swear on the statue of liberty!"

Sonic's older self had been making up stories about what the future was like for some time. He had said things like the world being ruled by apes, or the United States government declaring war on the Roman Catholic Church, a war the church later won. He had been saying these things to get a good laugh out of the expressions on everyone's faces when he told them these things.

**(Personally I don't think the U.S. government would ever do something that stupid. I mean think of how it would affect our relationships with other countries; like Ireland, France, Italy, Mexico, Spain, etc. It's just that I myself am a Roman Catholic and knowing that Obama is in the White House… It's kinda been keeping me up at night)**

"Amy's told me about the books in the Twilight saga, and never once do the Cullens fight Dracula." said Sonic.

"I wasn't referring to one of the official books, I'm referring to a fan fiction that's about to be released on your near future. It's called Crimson Moon and it tells the story of how a group of Romanian vampires steal the ashes of Dracula from the Volturi in order to resurrect him, Dracula then overthrows the Volturi and proclaims himself king of the vampires. After that he kidnaps Edward and Bella's daughter in attempt to use her as a sacrifice in some sick ritual to resurrect his bride."

"Doesn't Dracula have three brides?" asked Sonic.

"I can't believe how ignorant I used to be…" said the older Sonic "In Bram Stoker's book the so-called brides of Dracula are just three vampires that he keeps around to keep him company. I was referring to the first wife of the historical Prince Vlad Tepes."

"Vlad who?"

"Tepes, it means the Impaler, he was a bloodthirsty butcher known for his campaigns against the Ottoman Empire. He butchered them and any traitors to his rule, cutting off their heads, hacking them to pieces, skinning them alive, drinking their blood, and impaling them on wooden spikes!"

"Barbaric, and sounds a lot like our late enemy Gigex, but what does this have to do with Dracula?"

"His full name was Prince Vlad Dracul III. He was the primary inspiration for the antagonist in Bram Stoker's book, but this Twilight fan fiction is under the idea that the two people are one and the same."

"Tails, are we there yet?"

"Just about."

"I guess there was no danger after all."

"No, it's today… If I could just remember what it was." said Sonic's older self scratching his head.

The Blue Typhoon had just about enter Station Square's air space, when suddenly…

"Guys! Something just spiked on the radar!" exclaimed Tails.

Sonic and the others ran up to the radar.

"What is that? Wait… Is it just Godzilla again?"

"No… It's too small to be Godzilla… But too big to be anything else."

"Where is it?"

"Well if this thing is right, then it should be… right under us!"

At that moment a huge set of teeth sank in through the Typhoon's hull.

"SWEET JUMPING JELLY BEANS!"

Whatever it was tossed the Typhoon into the shore.

"Oh great… And I just got this thing detailed." said Tails.

"KIIIIIIYYYYOOOOOOORRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Sonic and the others got out and saw that the creature was a gigantic dark green colored snake, its scaly skin was so rough it looked like rock, and it was rapidly slithering closer to the city.

"THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT! THE SNAKE! THAT'S THE DANGER!!!" exclaimed Sonic's older self.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." said Sonic.

Meanwhile back at the manor, Amy was reading the twins a bedtime story, when suddenly they heard a loud noise coming from outside.

"KIIIIIIYYYYOOOOOOORRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Holy hippos! What is that thing?!"

Amy, Cream, and Cosmo could see the creature off in the distance slithering towards the city.

"That creature just knocked down the Typhoon!" exclaimed Cream.

"Oh my gosh! Sonic!!!" exclaimed Amy.

"Amy, wait!!!"

Too late, Amy had already grabbed her hammer, rushed out the front door, and was heading towards the city.

**(Bum bum bum!)**

"What do we do?" asked Cream.

"Call Chris and Helen, tell them to get back here a.s.a.p, you stay here with the babies until they get home, I'll stop Amy." said Cosmo.

"KIIIIIIYYYYOOOOOOORRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!"

The snake continued to slither closer and closer to the city as the sun started to set behind it.

"Stop right there you scaly green freak!" yelled Sonic.

Sonic went into a spin dash at the snake's head, but the monster just swatted him away when he got too close.

"I'll get this thing!" said Knuckles.

Knuckled charged at the creature and punched its tail with all his might, but it felt like he had just punched a metal door.

"OWW!!!"

Knuckles was in a lot of pain, the way he was jumping about gave off the idea that he had broken every bone in his hand.

"This isn't working, we need a new strategy and fast!" said Sonic.

"What do we do?" asked Tails.

"Don't worry guys." said Sonic's older self "Amy is the only person who died in this attack and she's no where near here."

"LEAVE MY SONIC ALONE YOU CREEPY GREEN FREAK!!!"

"Oh no!!!"

The snake noticed Amy charging at it and it smacked a huge building nearby.

"AMY NO!!!" yelled both Sonics.

Both Sonics ran into Amy trying to pull here away from the scene, when they were suddenly buried in the rubble that fell from above.

"Oh no!" said Tails "It got Sonic and Amy! … and Sonic."

**(To be continued)**

**Is it too late for Sonic and friends to change the future?**

**Find out in… Chapter 8: Now you remember!**


	8. Now you remember!

Beneath the rubble Sonic, his older self, and Amy were all hunched together.

"Amy, are you alright?!"

"I… I think so."

"I thought you said the snake was the danger." said Sonic to his elderly counterpart.

"Oh yeah… I remember this part now… Maybe this wasn't how Amy checked out after all."

Sonic slapped himself on the forehead.

"You just said a few moments ago that she died because of the snake!"

"Wait a minute, what did you say?"

All at once Sonic realized his mistake.

"Did you just say died… Is that why you came back?! Am I supposed to die?!"

"Amy I…"

"I'm too young to die!" she cried "I want to get married and have kids!!!"

"Amy, listen to me. You're not going to die… I won't let that happen."

"Even if it takes you over a century to make good on that promise." said the older Sonic.

In the next few minutes Knuckles and Chris in one of his robot exo-suits dug Amy and the two Sonics out of the rubble.

"So how was your little time with Helen?" asked Sonic.

"We were in the middle of something when we heard that there was a giant snake on the rampage."

"So what can we do to stop it?" asked Cream.

"Chris, couldn't we send Kiryu out and freeze it with the absolute zero cannon?" asked Cosmo

"No, Kiryu is still under repairs for the damages it sustained during that incident on Monster Island."

"Maybe grandpa has some advice." said Knuckles looking at the elderly Sonic.

"Well… I do remember the snake now… but…" he laughed "I can't remember how we destroyed it."

Sonic had just about had enough.

"Did you come back in time to save Amy, or was it just to drive me crazy?!"

"Well, I was gonna tell you which team to bet on for the next Super Bowl, but now you can forget it!"

"I don't gamble, and you probably don't even remember which team won anyway!"

"Guys, can we please get back to the matter at hand?" asked Helen.

Helen was right, outside the giant snake was hurling fire balls from its mouth. They had to do something soon or Station Square would burn to the ground.

"Hmm… Chris, don't we still have those electro cannons we used to fight Damian?"

"Yeah, I've got them in storage."

"Maybe when can super-charge one of them with the four chaos emeralds we have." suggested Tails.

"Oh yeah! We'll blow the snake to a billion pieces! That worked last time! I mean… this time." said the elderly Sonic.

Sonic looked at his counterpart and said, "Was that before or after Amy…"

"Don't say it!" said Amy.

Chris and Tails rolled out one of the electro cannons and installed the Chaos Emeralds.

"Now we just need to lure that thing away from the city so we can get a better shot at it without hurting anyone." said Chris.

"No problem." said Sonic "You guys position the cannon, I'll lure it there."

"No! You're not going anywhere!" said Amy grabbing onto him.

"Amy… Would you please let me go?" said Sonic feeling choked.

"No! I don't want to die, but if I am then I'm spending every last moment I have with you!"

"Amy, you're not going to die."

"You stay here with her, I'll lure the snake." said Sonic's older self.

"Are you sure you can make it?" asked Knuckles looking at the old hedgehog.

"I know my limits, and I can lure this snake away without going over them." he said.

"Okay, we'll position the cannon, you lure the snake." said Chris.

"Ever since my last fight with Dr. Egghead before his untimely demise things got too quiet." thought the elderly Sonic as he made for the city "Sure I had all the time I wanted to work on my experiments… but the one thing I missed almost as much as I missed Amy was the thrill of being the super-fast hero… I hardly went out on my runs anymore because I was so busy working… Then as the years went on my body started to fail me and I was forced to trade in my real limbs for these mechanical ones. Every time one of my experiments failed all I wanted to do was take a nice long run to forget my troubles, but my poor old heart wouldn't agree with me…"

As he approached the city he reached inside the black jacket he wore to cover the scars from all the surgeries he'd endured over the years and felt the place where his heart was.

"Just one more time…" he said.

He ran in front of the snake and caught its attention.

"Hey ugly, if you're looking for trouble you can find it right here!"

"KIIIIIIYYYYOOOOOOORRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!"

The snake shot a fire ball at him, he dodged it and ran out of the city with the snake trailing behind him.

"I'm over a hundred years old… and yet I've never felt so alive!"

Running through the streets with an enemy on his tail, the adrenaline flowing through his body, watching the blur of buildings as he went by, the excitement of knowing that whatever he was running from couldn't catch him because he could always run faster. This is what he missed, this is what he loved!

"Here I come!" he said triumphantly as he got closer and closer to the electro cannon.

The snake came up closer to the cannon.

"Ready… Aim… fire!"

The cannon fired a massive burst of energy that struck the snake dead on, for a few moments it just stood there twitching and screaming in pain, and then it exploded.

"Well… It looks like we've created a pretty big mess… but no one was hurt and Amy is still alive." said Helen.

"YIPPEE! I'M GOING TO LIVE!" said Amy hugging Sonic.

"Don't thank me, thank the old guy. He's the one who…"

They noticed that the elder Sonic was breathing real deep and on his knees.

"Are you okay old guy?"

"It's nothing… I just haven't run that fast in a long time… Wait a minute… Something is wrong here… I'm not disappearing!"

"What do you mean?" asked Chris.

"If Amy doesn't die, then that means that Sonic wouldn't spend over a century looking for a way to turn back time… so he wouldn't turn into me, and as a result I should cease to exist. But for some reason I'm still here!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

"What is it Cream?"

"Look!"

Suddenly about forty creatures that looked like hideous half formed baby snakes came slithering out into the open.

"I think our giant snake creature was pregnant!" exclaimed Tails.

**(Some snakes lay eggs, some give live birth)**

"Never mind that! Let's take these things down!"

The snakes were too small to fire the cannon at, Sonic and the others tried to fight them off but they just kept coming.

"They're coming too fast."

"Get back you filthy slimy… AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!"

"AMY!!!"

One of the snakes had bitten her.

"GET OFF OF HER!!!" bellowed Sonic going into a spin dash, as he knocked the snake off Amy it went flying off until it was impaled by a tree branch.

"Amy, are you okay?!"

Amy looked dizzy and disoriented.

"I… I feel… funny…"

"Funny weird or funny ha-ha?"

"Funny… ugh…"

She collapsed to the ground.

"AMY!!!" yelled Sonic rushing to her side and taking her in his arms.

"I think she's been poisoned!" exclaimed Cosmo.

Suddenly the elder Sonic's eyes nearly burst out in horror at the scene.

"FORGET EVERYTHING I SAID EARLIER! THIS IS HOW AMY DIES!!!"

**(To be continued)**


	9. Too late?

"We have to do something! We need to get her to a hospital!"

"That won't do any good." said the elderly Sonic. "This is a whole new kind of venom, luckily I brought the…"

He suddenly realized that he wasn't wearing anything on his back.

"Where's my backpack!?!"

"You left it back at the manor." said Cosmo.

"KEEP AMY'S HEART BEATING!"

Without saying another word he ran off.

Sonic's older self ran back to the manor as fast as he could, taking out some of the venomous half formed snakes on the way. He was still fatigued from running from the snake but he shook it off. He didn't stop running until he reached the manor and found his backpack on the stairs.

"Please be in here!"

He searched through the contents of his backpack until he found the plastic box with the vile inside that contained the clear glowing liquid.

"YES!!!"

He took his backpack and started running back to the place where the others were. He was just about there when suddenly he felt a sharp jolt of pain pumping in his chest, and his vision started flashing red.

"NO! NOT NOW! PLEASE NOT NOW!!!" he thought "Got to fight it… Must reach… Amy… my heart."

Sonic and the others saw him stumble and fall to the ground.

"I think he's having a heart attack!" exclaimed Tails.

"Forget me! The… The antidote!"

Sonic saw the glass vial that his older self had accidentally dropped, it was rolling away, Sonic ran as fast as he could, but before he could reached the vial it fell over a cliff and shattered on the ground below. He ran back to his older self who was having convulsions.

"Please tell me you have more!"

"Na… No… but… listen to me…"

He unstrapped his time-watch and held it up to Sonic.

"Go… back… into… the past… take my… my… journals… they… will… tell… tell… you the antidote… Take… Cosmo… with you."

Sonic took the time-watch and the backpack full of his older self's journals.

"Why take Cosmo?"

"You'll… need her…"

Sonic's older self looked at Helen and Tails trying to keep Amy's heart beating while Chris and Knuckles kept trying to fight off the baby snakes.

"Don't let her go… don't ever… let her go… cherish her… always… always… all…" but he couldn't finish.

Cosmo felt his forehead.

"He's dead…"

"Then we can't let his sacrifice be in vain… Guys, keep her alive! Cosmo and I are going to get more of the antidote!"

Sonic and Cosmo both held onto the time watch and Sonic set the time he wanted them to go to. He then pressed the main button and they disappeared in a bright flash of light.

Chris and the others had to pull back because the snakes were coming too fast. Meanwhile Helen and Tails kept trying to keep Amy's heart beating.

"Come on Amy, stay with me."

They could tell Amy was fighting it with all her might, but she was losing.

"Sonic…" she said weakly.

Amy wasn't aware that Sonic was no longer there beside her.

"Sonic… don't leave me… please don't… leave me."

"It's okay Amy; you're going to be fine."

"Sonic… Sonic… Please don't leave me… Please don't leave me… I want to be with you… only you… forever…"

"Just hold on Amy, please!"

"Sonic… I love… I love… I… love… you…"

"Quick! Someone perform CPR!" exclaimed Tails.

In the next couple minutes there was a bright flash of light, Sonic and Cosmo had returned, but they weren't alone.

"RAAARRREUGH!!!"

"KIEYOOOO!!!"

"It's Godzilla Junior and Crystal!"

Using her telepathy Cosmo asked the son of Godzilla and his mate to help them defeat the snake creatures; they agreed and started blasting the snakes into submission.

**(Confused about the son of Godzilla having a mate? Read all bout in my fanfic the Monster Island Adventure if you haven't already)**

"We got the antidote!" said Sonic "How is she?!"

"She gave us a bad moment but she's still breathing…"

"Then let's not delay… The poison could have spread by now… we'll have to inject it in several places."

They took the glowing clear vial that Sonic and Cosmo had brought with them and injected the contents first into Amy's arm that had been bitten, then into her chest, and anywhere else they thought it might be necessary.

"Now the hard part… we wait."

In no time at all Junior and Crystal had dealt with the rest of the snake creatures. Meanwhile Sonic and the others were all huddled around Amy.

"Come on Amy… Come on… I need you to pull through… for me."

Suddenly Sonic noticed something.

"The time-watch, it's gone!"

Instantly the books and the backpack in Cosmo's hands also disappeared. They all turned around and saw the body of Sonic's older self disappear as well.

"He's gone… That means we did it! She's going to be okay!"

Amy still hadn't woken up by the time they got back to the manor. Sonic sat next to her bed waiting for her to wake up.

"What was the antidote?" asked Tails.

"Crystal's blood." replied Cosmo.

"Excuse me?"

"That snake was a chaos mutant, like the ones Dr. Eggman used to fight us on Monster Island; it swallowed a Chaos Emerald just like Crystal. Sonic's older self had discovered that since Crystal was also a Chaos Mutant her blood had the antibodies that could eradicate the snake's venom."

"Wait a minute, you said it swallowed one of the Chaos Emeralds?" asked Knuckles "Then we better go and get it."

"Yes, but… we'll do it ourselves. I think we should leave Sonic alone right now."

"Wait a minute… Something's not right." said Cream.

"What?" asked Cosmo.

"Well, Sonic's older self came back in time and helped us save Amy, but then that means Sonic wouldn't have to come up with a way to travel through time so he could come back and save her, so as a result he wouldn't come back to save her, she would die and he would have to come find a way to travel through time and try and save her, and if he ceased to exist then why do we still remember him?"

"Chow?"

That was actually a very good question, but no one knew the answer to it.

"It's best not to think about it, those kinds of questions only hurt your brain." said Chris.

Sonic just sat in there waiting for Amy to wake up. His older self was right; he didn't know what he had until he almost lost it. Now he knew what he had to do, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to do it. Suddenly he realized he still had the golden amulet his older self had given him. Almost all day he made jokes at his elder self's expense; it wasn't until now that he realized that he was right about everything.

"Come on, talk to me." he said looking at the amulet.

"Listen up hot shot."

"Agh!"

Sonic saw his older self's face in the amulet's jewels.

"Just be brave and admit it to her, it will only hurt your pride for a moment. You can do it, I believe in you… Bye-bye."

"Okay…"

It was late into the night when Amy started to stir, so Sonic gathered up all his courage, to be honest he'd much rather be fighting Gigex the Impaler again then do what he was about to do.

"Sonic… Sonic…"

"It's okay Amy… I'm here."

For a second Amy started to cry, then she sat up and hugged him tightly.

"OH SONIC! I JUST KNEW YOU'D SAVE ME!"

"Did you think I was just going to let you die?"

Amy didn't stop crying.

"It's okay Amy… It's over."

"Yes… but… I almost gave in… I almost died! I didn't know how long I could fight the venom… The only thing that kept me fighting… was you… I kept thinking about you… because I love you… I want to have a future with you… I want marry you and have kids with you someday… I love you!"

Amy hugged him tighter and cried even harder against him. It wasn't desire at all, it was need, acute and to the point of pain.

"Please… Please Sonic… Just tell me you love me… tell me you love me as much as I love you."

Sonic had said it before, but he was just being nice, this time he knew he had to mean it. He kissed Amy on the cheek and showed her the amulet.

"I love you Amy Rose, and I'm going to make all your dreams come true."

**(The End)**


End file.
